Lost Souls
by Midnightshadow35
Summary: Harry has always been able to see souls and in this restaurant there are some who are stuck, sad, and angry.


**This has been stuck in my head for a while and I'm glad to finally get it out. I should really be working on my other story instead but I lost my inspiration for it which I hope to get back. Either way hope you all enjoy this!**

Ever since Harry can remember, he could always hear and feel a persons soul. Not that he knew what it was at the time. He just knew that everyone felt different from each other, from their personality to their emotions. He never told anyone though. How could he when he wasn't allowed to talk to anyone unless it was school, and yet no one would talk to him there either.

FNAFxHP

Harry was excited which was rare but not unpleasant. He was going to a place called Freddy's Fazbear Pizza since his relatives couldn't find anyone to look after him. Dudley had been wanting to go ever since he heard about the place and their animatronics and it took a while for him to "convince" his parents to take him, especially since there seemed to be some sort of incident that occurred there or something f the like. Either way Harry was happy and hoped that he would get the chance to maybe play with other kids, if not at least he got a bit of a break from his chores.

When they arrived Harry was hit with a large amount of anger and sadness but couldn't tell who it belonged to. It was liked it was the building itself and he could even tell that some of the adults felt uncomfortable by it. Harry eventually realized that the hate and sadness were from the 4 toy animatronics that entertained the kids but they felt incomplete. Shattered. He was sure that the their other pieces were in the building he just wasn't sure where. He also felt three others but instead they were complete. Two of them were hiding so he didn't who it was from, but one made him feel scared from the malice it had. It was from the marionette which seemed to be the oldest compared to all of the animatronics. Balloon Boy was the weirdest one he felt, like is was the main four all smashed up into one. Unconformable and angry.

He later heard some adults talking to an employee about how there were older models of the animatronics that were used before the toys and were now spare parts. That's why they felt incomplete, their pieces were moved from one place to another.

He walked up to each of them and placed his hand to theirs, pushing that warmth he felt in his body. Maybe he could help them feel just a bit warmer, especially Toy Foxy since he seemed to be the one that was the most depressed compared to the others. Who wouldn't feel that way if one were to be torn apart and not put back together properly? He felt bad since he couldn't find the ones that were hiding so he could share.

FNAFxHP

The new place was smaller but this time all the animatronics felt complete. All the pieces must have been put back to the original bodies. Only thing seemed that the marionette seemed to be in the walls like if it was the actual building. The adults even seemed to feel more unconformable here than in the previous location.

"_Their hate is toward the adults"_ Harry realized. Especially marionette's hate, maybe that's why there were some adults that looked uncomfortable.

One thing that made him upset was when he heard about some adults talk about how Foxy was dangerous he was and how they were glad that he was kept away from the kids. Especially about an accident including the fox animatronic. It kind of reminded him how the children would treat the toy version of the fox.

Harry could also tell that all the animatronics remembered him. The 3 that could move put their hands on his and he could feel some of the warmth he gave them lingering in them. He also manage to get behind the curtain to where Foxy was and do the same. They all felt a little better at least. He just wished he could do the same with marionette and the other two that still hid. Maybe they wouldn't be so angry anymore and become happy.

FNAFxHP

He was as old as an adult and yet had the body of a teen. Harry could blame the Hallows and Death for that. Mostly Death. At least he wasn't boring to talk to and Harry now knew that everything he felt growing up were the souls of people around him and the warmth was emotions mixed in with his magic. Some souls he met were lost while others chose to stay for whatever reason. He helped when he could so they could find some sort of peace.

The place he visited as a child didn't exist anymore and in its place is what will be a horror attraction. He didn't know that multiple murders of children occurred there. How could he if the only way he knew what was going on was by listening to what others said. And most of it was just gossip from his aunt and the neighborhood. The new place would open in less then a week and he can still feel those souls. All of them were sad, except one. It was the one that scared him the first time he felt it and it felt stronger then before. Maybe because it wasn't hiding this time. Either way, he will put an end to this. He now understood that they were trapped and he will help them pass on.

He went into the building and put the security guard to sleep. He didn't need to know what was going to happen. Based from the recording it seemed to be the guy's second day and the other workers found an old animatronic that wasn't originally used in the restaurant. Either way he had work to do.

By the time he was finished he walked out of the building with 7 balloons each a different color, except for two. They were brown, purple, yellow, red, gold-yellow, white and black as stripes, and the last was purple, black, and a dark yellow a mixed together. Death should be able to handle it from here.


End file.
